The Rain
by darken room
Summary: I'm working on the summary but still I hope ou enjoy...XD


_The Rain_

"Demon", "Get him" Naruto ran as fast as he could, his lung's were burning from the lack of air and his leg's were about to give out for him running for so long. Naruto turned down the next street only to find it was a dead end "shit", turning around Naruto began to run back the other way only to find it was blocked off by the angry villager's "No where to run and hide now, is there you little demon", one man stepped closer throwing a rock at the blonde haired boy.

Dodging the rock Naruto took a step back only to find his back was up against the wall there was no where he could run, turning to face the crowd again His last thought was

_" I'm going to be so sore in the morning"_

The last he saw before darkness took him over was the advancing crowd throwing rocks and stick's at him.

6 hour's later

"My head" reaching up to whip away the dried blood from his lip Naruto sighed before climbing to his feet and walking steadily away from the wall. Sitting down and grabbing the pen and notebook from his bag the blonde began to write

_"The raindrop's hit me washing away the blood; it's soothing to feel the coolness hit my skin. Closing my eye's I can dream, that I am free...The wind blow's dancing in my hair making it sway back and forth, it's soft touches whip across my cheek's touching the three scar's on each side and it dries the tear's that fall from my eye's-"_

"Naruto", stopping Naurto turned to find Iruka standing behind him "hey Iruka come and sit" the boy replied loudly while patting the ground right beside him.

"So tell me Naruto", Iruka began after sitting down "hummm"

"How have you been doing, with the entire mission's I don't get to see you a lot" Smiling Naruto looked over at Iruka?

"I've been really good, same old same old" smiling Naruto stared to put away his notebook and pen "what are you writing ", Iruka asked when he saw Naruto try to hide it with out him knowing "ohhh well ahhh you see it's-"

Naruto stopped trying to figure something out "It's something for Kakashi-sensei" Naruto smiled at he great idea "ohh if that's the case then can I see it "Iruka knew that it wasn't for Kakashi and he also knew that Naruto didn't want to show him, but hey why not have a little fun

"Well no you can't, that's because it's for a mission...and speaking of missions I have to go now BYE" the last of the blonde's word faded in the distance as he made a fast retreat home "Naruto" Iruka chuckled as he stood up before he to went home.

Breathing deeply Naruto slide down his door to sit in the floor, reaching up above him Naruto locked the door and turned on the light looking around his small apartment he saw it was in need of some cleaning clothes were thrown in all direction's and there were bowl's on the floor and table along with scroll's about different type's of jutsu's .

Picking himself up Naruto walked over to the cupboard grabbing a pack of ramen opening the package he put it in a bowl while putting the water in it and sticking it in the microwave and walking off to start picking up the other bowl's and putting them in the sink "I'll wash them later", he turned around when the microwave stared to beep signaling that it was done "alright" grabbing the bowl Naruto walked over and sat down at the table smiling, with in 2 min's. The ramen was gone and the empty bowl was sitting on the table

"Now time to get back to my writing" reaching over Naruto went to pick up the notebook but before he touched it a rock came through the window landing on the floor 5 feet away from where Naruto was sitting, then he could here the villagers

"It's time we get rid of him once and for all" "yeah"; Naruto jumped up and ran to the window only to see a mob of people with rocks, trash, and other object's

_" No not again...please" _ Naruto let the tear's fall from his eye's turning around he ran to the back door and out in to the street's, he didn't stop no he could he had to get away...he didn't want to see it.

Finally out of breath he stopped, his leg's gave out and he fell to his knee's, the tear's were falling uncontrollably, Sobbing Naruto reached to grab one of his kunai bring it to his throat _"I'm sorry Iruka, please forgive me"._

Kakashi was walking to check up on the prankster of his squad; Iruak had asked him to check up on him.

_Flashback_

_Turning the page on his Ich Ich book Kakashi's eye looked up to see Iruka standing there "oh hello Iruka, is there something I can do for you"_

_"Kakashi, I'm worried about Naruto" Iruka sighed, "he seemed a little off when I talked to him and he was bleeding" closing his book Kakashi asked "And what do you want me to do, your the one he look's up to. You would have a better chance at getting the truth out of him than me" "_

_No Kakashi your just to blind to see, Naruto look's up to you the same as he dose me...but your always giving your attion's to Sauske and you never notice Naruto", _

_Iruka turned to walk away "Please will you at least check up on him" and with that he left a wondering Kakashi._

_End Flashback_

Turning down the street that Naruto lived on Kakshi stopped in his track's _"what"_ In front of him was Naruto's huse...or what was left... The door was torn down and the window's all shattered, there was paint on the walls and you could see places that it was burned.

Looking Kakashi spotted a group of people, walking over to them Kakashi asked "What happened here" "Nothing, we just got rid of that demon's home...but sadly he was there so he's still alive" Kakashi's eye's flared in anger "You did what" Grabbing the man by the front of the shirt and shaking him Kakashi yelled "That demon is my student...and he is nothing but a child, he dose not deserve this" Punching the Guy Kakashi turned around and ran into the forest hoping he could find the boy in time "Naruto, don't do anything stupid"

Pressing the blade against his flesh Naruto let the tear take over, and let the sob's shake his body..What was the point in holding it in any more, what was the point in living and faking a smile "I can't" Naruto held the kunai tighter "Naruto" a voice behind him called, turning around found himself in an embrace and a hand over his that held the kunai, holding it away from him

"Naruto, it's ok" leaning back Kakashi smiled "that's not the way my hyper active ninja is suppose to act...is it"

Dropping the Kunai Naruto threw himself at Kakashi wrapping his arms around the man's waist "Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry"

Sobbing into the man vest, Kakashi gently wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy and rubbed his back soothingly "shhhh it's ok now, Naruto let it out...I'm here" smiling to himself Kakashi began to hum a little tune trying to sooth the blonde haired boy in his arm's,

Naruto's sob's soon turned to a whimper every now and then and soon it too stopped until he was asleep in his sensei's hold. Standing Kakashi gently moved Naruto to a more comfort hold before making his way to his house.

Walking into his house Kakashi kicked the door shut behind him and made his way to his room, being careful he laid the boy down and pulled the cover's over him.

"Your safe now, no worries" smiling Kakashi walked over to the couch and laid down, tomorrow morning was going to be quite interstening.

The next morning

The sun peeked into the room through the window, hitting the boy's eye's making him turn over in his bed _"wow..I don't remember my bed being this soft... Wait my bed"_ opening his eyes Naruto turned over onto his back.

"What the, this isn't my room" Naruto jumped out of the bed and ran out the door..."where the hell am I"

"Ahhh Naruto your up...are you hungry?"

"Kakashi-sensei... Where am I" Naruto asked while walking over to a chair to sit down "you are in my home" Kakashi sat down because the confused boy.

"You're HOME... But how," Naruto jumped up out of his chair with wide eyes, "you don't remember does you?" Kakashi asked in a board tone. Naruto was silent for a minute "Wait my house, it was..." Naruto's head hung low his hair covering his eye's...tear's threating to fall "Naruto" Kakashi stood and walked over to the boy putting a hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze "your welcome to stay with me until your house is fixed" jerking his head up the boy stared at his teacher..."You mean...That you don't care" Kakashi smiled "I wouldn't say it if I didn't want it" "

"But the-" Naruto fail silent before he threw himself at Kakashi, his arm's wrapping around the man's waist "Thank you" he choked out.

Kakashi patted his back and smiled "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't notice I had left you out...Please forgive me...I promise from now on I'll treat you as my equal, as my student, and as my friend" smiling Naruto looked up at his teacher "even if I have the demon"

Kakashi patted the boy on top of his head "demon... What demon" Kakashi then turned away smiling "I'll finish making breakfast".

A few days' later

_"The raindrop's hit me washing away the blood; it's soothing to feel the coolness hit my skin. Closing my eye's I can dream, that I am free...The wind blow's dancing in my hair making it sway back and forth, it's soft touches whip across my cheek's touching the three scar's on each side and it dries the tear's that fall from my eye's, My life is hard... But I go through it with my head held high._

_I have a dream... To have the people respect me and look up to me, The rain bring's me comfort.it hide's my sadness but if makes me happy. I don't know why and I can't explain it, But I can survive and I will become the Hokage...I will prove them all wrong. The rainfall's around Me. hitting the ground it calms me make's me feel safe...but Still it's only... The Rain" _

_Naruto Uzumaki,_

Putting down his pen the blonde haired boy leaned back to look at his work "It's finished" Smileing he looked out across the village "Yes, it is finished"

"Naruto" Turning around Naruto looked up at whom had called him "Kakashi-sensei...what are you doing here?" "Did you forget...there is training today" Sighing Kakashi shook his head _"Naruto, Naruto...Will you ever change"_?

"Ohhhh I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei...I forgot, and I wanted to finish this" Holding up the notebook to his sensei "See" taking the book from him, Kakashi opened it and started to read "This is really good Naruto" Smiling Kakashi handed it back to the boy and reached down grabbing the back off his suit "now it's time for training" "But sensei-" poof they were gone.

End


End file.
